The New Kid
by esu-chan
Summary: Yamato looks for a new drummer for his band and comes across an honest and sincere boy named Taichi. Is this the kind of person he was looking for? ShounenAi, Taito.


**Disclamer: **No, I do not in any way own Digimon, Taichi Yagami, Yamato Ishida, Taito, or Yamachi (I don't like using that term). Though I sorely wish I could own Tai.

Here goes.

* * *

_What an asshole. Can't keep his big mouth shut for one minute._Taichi Yagami sat on the edge of his stool in front of the drum kit. He glared at the blonde through his tears sitting up on the risers next to him, who was staring at the ground. _Thinks he's so great._

Yamato Ishida peered out of the corner of his eye to take a look at his newest band member, who was sitting at the drum kit with his sticks tightly gripped in his hand making his knuckles turn white.

* * *

Earlier in the summer, Yamato's drummer Daisuke quit the group after a nasty divorce between his parents. Daisuke was forced to move away with his mother to escape the abuse from his father. The Teenage Wolves were starting to become an extremely popular band, and losing a drummer was the last thing they needed. They had posted ads on the internet, at school, and even on the streets. And despite the endless emails, phone calls, and text messages he constantly received, no one was perfect enough for Yamato. 

And on one Friday afternoon, Yamato had received an email from a boy named Taichi Yagami. There was something special about his message that drew Yamato towards him, and it hadn't even come with a picture. To him, the band needed looks.

_Hey. My name's Taichi Yagami and last week I saw an ad for your band. I'm not gonna tell you any of the many clichés and lies you've probably already received, whether it may be about how I've been drumming since I was a month old or if my stepdad was Mike D from the Beastie Boys. I guess I'll just tell you straight out that I'm fifteen and I've only been drumming for a since I was fourteen (I hope age doesn't matter, because I'm a year younger than you.). I got my kit for my birthday last year and since then I've been practicing as much as I can, whenever I can. Even though I'm the team captain for the soccer team at my school, something tells me it isn't enough. I want to prove that I'm not just the dumb jock that everyone thinks I am. I need to prove that I have a brain of my own. Drumming wasn't only a gift, but it's now a passion, something I love._

_So there's my practically my whole heart poured out to you, and I probably couldn't ever say or write something like this again. I hope you consider me. _

_Taichi Yagami._

* * *

"You're Taichi, right? I'm Yamato." He nodded to the brunette, who nodded back and smiled politely. They shook hands. Yamato glanced into his chocolate brown eyes and couldn't seem to tear his own eyes away. But somehow he managed to quickly withdraw his hand and look at the floor before looking back at Taichi, but away from his eyes. _Get a grip on yourself. Stop being so queer._

As Taichi looked into Yamato's icy blue eyes, his heart felt like his heart had missed a beat. It didn't feel like the kind where his soccer team was depending on him for a free kick, but the kind when that he got when the cute girl in homeroom talked to him. _I'm sure I'm just nervous… _he reassured himself and looked back at the blonde.

"Well, let's get started. Sorry about the quality of this set, it was my dad's before he gave up drumming for some stupid job at the TV station." Yamato watched Taichi take his sticks out of his bag and slightly frowned, but the other boy couldn't see him, as his back was turned. _5A sticks with a nylon tip? Daisuke used a pure 7A Maple for a louder sound. _He decided to ignore the fact. _Oh well, he's only been playing for a year. I'll just tell him to switch sticks._ "D'you have a 7A pair on you? It'll suit the band better." He asked politely.

Taichi looked at his slender, skinny sticks. "It's really the only pair I have." He blushed slightly. _Great, one mistake already. _

"Oh."

Taichi started with a slow, catchy jazz beat, and switched to a fast, driving hard rock rhythm. As Yamato watched him, something about the way the other boy moved caught his attention. He never saw anyone ever drum with such passion in his life. His chocolate eyes seemed like they were on fire, and his long arms moved smoothly across the kit when he reached for the cymbals. _Why the hell are you checking him out? Stop being so queer. _Yamato furiously kicked himself and looked for a way to release his anger.

"Why do you hold your sticks like that?" Yamato said bluntly, staring at Taichi. "They're not clubs. And how much more boring can those beats get? Don't you have something original?" Taichi stopped drumming and stared blankly at the floor, his face getting redder with embarrassment at each criticism. "Why do you use those crappy sticks anyways?"

"Look buddy, I don't know what your problem is, but you're not the drummer here. Besides, I've only played for a year and had no professional help with this, so I don't know what your issue is," he stated in an offended tone, glaring at the blonde, who glared back.

"Geez, they were only simple questions. It's not like I straight out said you played like shit." Yamato replied, glaring back at the other boy.

Taichi raised his eyebrows haughtily and started to drum again with a loud. and obnoxious rhythm, as if he could block out all the mean things Yamato had spat at him. He ducked his head and stared holes into the snare drum as his vision blurred with hot, salty tears, hoping that the older boy wouldn't be able to see him cry. He only ever cried in front of people who he really cared about or felt a connection to, and couldn't figure out what was the cause this time.

Yamato looked at Taichi and stared guiltily at the floor as he saw tears dropping from his face and splashing onto the drums. _Shit._

Struggling to say something, Yamato forced himself to apologize. "Uh… look, I'm sorry. You actually… uh… well to tell you the truth, I think you drum really well," he stammered. "It's just that I've never seen someone drum like you before. I guess I was trying to find an excuse to get myself out of shock or..." his voice trailed away as he quickly glanced back at Taichi and back at the floor. He heard him sniff and saw him wipe his eyes on the back of his hands. Yamato slipped off the riser and pulled up a stool next to the younger boy. "I'm sorry." He stared at the ground, held his breath, and reached over to squeeze the brunette's shoulder. He felt him jump slightly at his touch.

Taichi stared out of the corner of his eyes at Yamato's knees as he felt Yamato's hand on his shoulder, and noticed that his heart had started beating considerably faster. _You're scared, _he convinced himself. He managed to lift his head slightly and look at the older boy's face, and albeit his red and watery eyes, flashed a small smile. Yamato smiled back nervously and lifted his hand off his shoulder.

_He'll make for a good member, _Yamato happily thought.

* * *

YES, I'M BACK FROM THE DEAD. God breathed a bit of life back into me.  
Yes, I've realized I've totally left two stories hanging for more than two years.  
Yes, I feel so guilty.  
And yes, I went to Africa and broke all of my fingers and I broke my keyboards and my laptop and I forgot all my vocabulary and how to type for more than two years.  
Actually, that didn't happen. But if you believed me (which I'm hoping you didn't)... I think you need to rethink something over.

I honest to god spent half an hour deciding a title for this story. I was never good at titles and summaries.

So yeah, I honestly honestly ever so honestly am so sorry for leaving my other two fics unattended, and I will definitely finish my DN Angel fic, hopefully sometime soon. I guess I just got really busy and forgot for a while. But I recently got back into reading fics (esp. Taito fics, they're my favourite) and got totally re-inspired to write again. I was looking at my stats and was kind of surprised because I didn't think my writing would ever get more than ten reviews. So to all you people who read or used to read my DN Angel fic, I sincerely apologize.

And as for my Gundam Seed fic... I don't think it's ever gonna go past one chapter.

I remind myself of that dude from Jimmy Neutron who can never finish anything, because... well.. I can never finish anything.

So yeah, see you in the next chapter! If I manage to get to it...


End file.
